Simply Lost in Life
by Anko of the Akatsuki
Summary: Tenten isn't to good at holding emotions in and the only one she can go to is Neji whom she happens to have a crush on. 1st story hope you like it! *big grin*
1. Tears and a Green Suit

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters. I did make up a few characters, and will continue to do so as the story goes on.

This is my first ever fic so please give me some feed back.

* * *

She lay on her couch sobbing, thinking of what just happened. _His hands on her hips, and leaning into her kiss. She was all over him, too. It isn't fair. He is mine, not that tramps. I mean I'm sure he wasn't enjoying it. Yeah! That's it! She forced him into it. There is just no way he would cheat on me. _Even though she thought that the blond tramp was just framing him, she still couldn't shake the thought that he might be cheating The tears started to flow even faster now. Suddenly there was a nock at the door, and it slowly opened to reveal a guy in a green spandex suit… But it wasn't Lee.

"Neji?" She shot up from her bed and stared almost mortified at the sight of him in the skintight clothes.

Neji blushed as he put one hand behind his head and the other on his hip. "Sorry Tenten, but I'm kind was kind of in a hurry. You see, Gai-sensei got this great idea that I should be more like him. So, he made put the suit on, and then we did 500 laps around the village on our hands, then there was something about cutting my hair like his. I just, um, needed a place to hide out and I was wondering if I could stay here a while?" The words came out of his mouth like they would if Godzilla was attacking the village. He finally took a breath and looked at Tenten. He then realized that in the time it took him to make that big speech she had gone from the shocked stance to what looked like the pose that Hinata often did. Accept this pose was different. Tenten wasn't trying to build a metaphorical wall. She was pondering something. Noticing the tears that were coming from her big, brown eyes, he immediately turned to walk back out the door. "I can see that this is a bad time so I'll just…"

"No," Tenten yelled as she flung her body towards his. He quickly turned to hold her in his warm embrace. Her hands pressed tightly on his back leavening almost no room between their bodies while her head lay gently on his shoulder. He slowly rubbed her back, nervously looking around the room not knowing what to do considering that they had been together on the team for quite a while and this was the only emotion he hadn't seen her express. Neji would only act lose around Tenten because he knew that it was hard for her find good trust worthy friends that weren't as crazy as Gai and Lee. Also because she wasn't like the other girls that he met. She was strong willed and knew how to speak the language of men and pride holders, so she always knew what to say to him to put him back in his place. Even if he didn't show he changed or even look like he took in what she said, he always did. She could always see the change even if others couldn't, but now it was time for Neji to tell Tenten where her place was.

He took her by the hand and sat down on the couch after closing the door. She explained everything that happened. About how she saw Jay (her boyfriend) kissing that bleach blond tramp, and how she exploded, slapped him, and scream that she didn't love him any more in front of every one in the store.

Apparently, Neji and Tenten had come along so far in their friendship that Neji was to the point where if you even looked at her funny you were going to get hurt, because he started to mumble all kinds of strange and unusual things about the death of Jay. Tenten started to giggle.

"What?" He said noticing that she had gone from a depressing state to one of laughter.

"You're just so funny when you get angry like that. It's kind of…" There was a pause as she searched for the right word and then said in a quieter voice"..Cute."

After thinking about it for a moment he realized that she was sending him a sign, but he chose to ignore it because of the weird feeling he got in his stomach. The thought of Tenten liking him like that he began to panic. Searching for a way to avoid her crushing on him out loud any more. He turned his gaze to a picture of their team. He quickly got up and picked it up and stared a conversation about fun times with the team. They reminisced until midnight when Neji finally went home to an angered uncle and a restless cousin.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope that I can update soon 


	2. One Big Jam

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like the next chapter of this story I kind of rushed on it so please let me know of any errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… T.T…. It would be fun though.

The next day Neji walked slowly to the training grounds. His vision was somewhat blurred from staying most of night thinking about the way Tenten had acted the night before. The thought of her liking him made his stomach turn. _Just keep calm and maybe you won't notice anything different about her, _he thought. But this of course didn't work considering that she had always admired him and just last night the fact of her crush hit him like a bag of bricks. That was a fact was never going to get off his mind any time soon either.

"Hey, Neji," A sweet voice called from behind him. A shiver went up his spine as he turned to face the sweet girl standing just a block down from him.

He smiled and waved. "Tenten," he said trying to hint the fact that he wanted to keep things friendly, but at a professional level as well. She ran over to his side and they walked together. She then brought up a conversation about the crazy stunts that Gai had him do yesterday.

He stared to get into a debate within his mind. _I could tell her that I didn't do most of the stuff that Gai wanted me to that way she might think of me as pathetic. But Gai might tell her otherwise. Besides it would be to demeaning to my name. Maybe, I should tell her all about it. I mean it is the truth, but then she would have something else to admire about me… Or she would just laugh at me. God she's to hard to figure out. _

He slowed down his pace a little so he could look at her without her knowing (or using byakugan) and his thoughts got deeper. Tenten felt like she was being watched. She could almost read his mind as they walked. His actions were to out of character and the only time would act like this was when he felt uncomfortable.

She began to feel uncomfortable too. She desperately wished that he would just keep going with the subject that she brought up.

She bit her lip to keep from blurting out things, but it didn't work. She spun around closed her eyes and yelled, "Come on Neji, is it really that hard to keep up on a conversation. I mean it wouldn't hurt to respond to make it easier on the both of us. Seriously is me having a crush on you that bad."

She opened her eyes wide and her hand quickly covered her mouth. Neji looked in shock and his eyebrow began to twitch. They just stood there staring at each other barely breathing.

Gai came jogging towards the two who stood in the middle of the street looking at one another dwelling on the words that came out of Tenten's mouth just a few minutes ago.

"Good morning you two. What's going on?" Gai jogged up between the two of them and kept jogging in place. Even though Gai stood between the two of them they still stared blankly.

Tenten came to her senses first and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all we were just…umm… Having a staring contest. You know how competitive your students are." She said in a matter of fact way while putting her hands in her pockets to make it seem more realistic.

"Sounds like a good challenge to me. I'll just be on my then. Let me know who wins and I'll see you at the training grounds." Gai had obviously fallen for the pathetic cover and he jogged away towards the training grounds.

She took her hands out of her pocket, crossed her arms, and laid back a little to show seriousness " Look Neji, I know you aren't all for this whole thing, but can we a least keep it out of our daily practices with Gai and Lee for their sake. Just try to make it through today. Ok?" She tried to act like she was somewhat mad at him, but it was hard blaming things on him when she was the one who blurted things out to him.

Neji just stood there like he hadn't heard anything. He didn't even bother to look at her as she walked away. He just stood there watching the building that Tenten stood in front of before she left.

She started to walk even faster the further she was away from him until she was running. Tears began to flow from her eyes. _What have I done? I'm so stupid .He is probably going to hate me now. What am I going to now that Neji is going to reject me most likely? This will put such a strain on the group. _She stopped under a large tree, curled up in a ball under it, and tried to think of the good times that they used to have when they were kids at the academy and how those times would be ruined if this didn't blow over soon.

Sorry if this story isn't going the way you want it to but I can guaranty that things get better later on. And also I'm sorry if you don't like the way I portray the characters, but I thought it would be fun to mix things up. I hope to write the next chapter soon. Hehe.


End file.
